


In the Green Glow of the Moon

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU- oops I Said That Out Loud, Bad Guys Think They Made Them Do It But Really Just Enabled Them, Elaborate Formal Wear Is An Unexpected Turn-on, Just Because We Had Sex Doesn't Mean We Have To Admit To Feelings, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Kidnapped again! Leon and D have to perform a moonlit ritual if they want their freedom back, and just what might be revealed to them, once the moon turns green?
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	In the Green Glow of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> There were so many good tags! I had a tough time not combining them all into one fic. I tried though, I tried.

Another ritual. Another kidnapping… 

Leon frowned, sitting on the cold, hard ground, surrounded by wild green grass. He hadn't seen D in hours. He wasn't bound or handcuffed anymore, but his gun was long gone. 

Again. 

He sighed, drumming his fingers against his knee. There were too many of them to take, but he had to find D... 

For all of the trouble that D caused him, Leon still didn’t want for him to be hurt. 

Leon scrubbed a hand over his face, anxious, trying to formulate a plan. 

"Quit that!" someone barked at him and Leon just ignored him. He would fidget all he wanted. 

How long had he been sitting here now anyway? The fire crackled, burning down while they were out in the middle of nowhere. 

It was green though, very green... 

A waterfall was rushing nearby, that much Leon could tell through the thick vegetation surrounding them. The unease was pooling in his gut and Leon was on the verge of getting up, on the verge of doing something very stupid that D would bitch him out for... 

He didn't really care. 

The camp fell silent and Leon was still grumbling to himself, slow to react, slow to look up, slow to see that Count D was coming out of the tent now, and oh… 

_Oh_. 

D was covered in more silk than usual, thick, brocaded. Layers trailed on the ground, pooling around his bare feet, the skirts parted enough to reveal his pale legs. Just a hint of skin and Leon felt himself growing warm, eyes traveling upward to see D’s shoulders bared as well, in some mix of Chinese and Japanese style dress. 

Why did Leon even know anything about Asian clothing styles? He huffed while everyone else was stunned; he had spent way too many years around D now, and all of that stuff was starting to rub off on him. 

He sighed again as he watched D smiling, talking with their captors. Why the hell was he being so nice to them?! They had broken into the shop in the middle of the night, rushing for D, and not even the animals, like that damn goat, were enough to stop them! Leon was barely able to keep up, dragged along as he held onto D. 

No one but Leon got to put Count D out of business after all! 

He growled, teeth grit, jaw set tight. D's smile faded, frowning as he came forward, his robes rustling against the dewy wild grasses and flowers. The flowers almost seemed to bloom in the night as he came toward Leon, and clearly, he was just seeing things. D was always like that, just... weird. 

Other worldly... 

Long, cool fingers tipped his chin up, forcing eye contact. Leon gasped, swallowing hard. Blushing. 

He couldn't even be mad at himself for it, not when D looked so elegant and luxurious. All those layers suited him, added to his mystery. Long sleeves grazed over the grass, rustling against Leon’s jeans as they stared at one another in the glow of the moon. 

"I choose this one as my sacrifice..." D whispered and Leon felt his eyes growing wide. 

"Wh-what..." Leon could barely get the word out as D looked at him with hungry eyes, licking his bottom lip. 

There were flowers woven into his hair, ephemeral, almost glowing in the blue hue of the moon. 

"We must hurry..." D whispered, pulling back, turning away and Leon felt his heart sinking, wanting to grab the bastard back to him. 

How dare he turn away?! 

Leon was seething, about to get on his feet when he felt arms on him, hauling him up. His knees were sore from being folded for hours and he was struggling to get away, cursing, kicking up a fuss until D looked back at him with pleading eyes. 

How did D always silence him with just a single look...? 

"Come now, Detective dear... The moon's light shall change soon, and you do not want to be in this place when it does..." D smiled, that wicked, vengeful smile. The smile he used when giving a new pet to someone that he intended to teach a lesson to. 

Leon swallowed hard, his limbs heavy as he was shoved forward, made to follow after D. What did D have in store this time...? 

He knew D well enough to know that there was more to this situation than was apparent at the surface. What did these assholes want with D...? 

Leon tried to follow after D, but he was pushed into the tent, hands grabbing at him, lifting his shirt off and he tried to struggle and get away, but there were too many and soon he was completely naked, throbbing welts forming from where his clothes had been pulled and ripped right off of his body. 

"Why would he choose this ingrate..." a voice sighed and Leon jumped, coolness on him. He couldn't even make a fuss as he was hastily bathed. Is this what they were doing to D?! 

Would he be getting dressed in those robes too...? But D said they had to hurry... 

Leon swallowed hard, painfully aware of his nakedness in the tent full of men and women alike. They stared at him and he tried to cover himself, but there was no point, he was being pushed awkwardly out of the tent again, forced to follow a path of freshly bloomed wildflowers. 

No one was in front of him, but there were plenty behind him. Leon frowned, continuing forward, up the hill until the roar of the waterfall was nearly deafening. And there… 

There was D, standing under the light of the moon, smiling at him with shining, mismatched eyes, his long hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. 

His life had been so weird and fucked up since he stumbled into Count D's pet shop... 

And now he was standing nakes on a hill in the middle of who even knew where, looking at D shining under the moon, next to a stone altar... 

_And_ Leon couldn't even say this was the first time it had happened. He couldn't even say this was the first time he had been thrown into some weird sex ritual with D. 

That is what his life had become lately. 

Leon looked back over his shoulders, frowning at the faces leering at the both of them. The idiots probably thought they were forcing D and Leon into this... 

"Move, sacrifice!" the biggest man yelled at him, commanding, pointing. 

Leon just let his shoulders sag, huffing, annoyed. 

Dumbass. 

Leon stumbled up the hill of the rest of the way, painfully aware of his nudity but trying to ignore it as his bare feet trampled wild flowers, their scent filling the air. He needed to get to D, he needed to talk, he— 

Count D was pulling him close by the hand, looking up at him with those odd eyes of his, smiling. "Hush now, Detective dear..." D whispered, just looking at him, holding him captive with just one look. 

Leon swallowed hard, he had to focus, but it was so difficult when D was warm against him, the rustling of his clothes as he moved distracting, the dark rouge on his lips so enticing. 

Fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him into a kiss. Leon's eyes fluttered shut and he didn't care as he was pushed against the rough stone of the altar. At least they weren't on the ground, _this_ time. Or on a bed of bark, like the other time... 

Leon was frowning again as D pulled away, licking his lips of red; Leon was fairly certain he was bleeding. D always did like to take a taste. 

Deft fingers started pulling at the elaborate ties holding the robes shut and Leon could only let out a shuddering breath as he watched, the slick sound of silk against silk setting Leon’s ears to pleasant buzzing. He loved to watch D undress, he loved to watch this elegant man, or whatever he was, baring himself for Leon. 

Chatter from down the hill pulled Leon out of the moment and he growled, scowling at the onlookers. Why did it always have to be like this?! 

Leon huffed. There could only be so many times this could happen, after all... 

Sadness welled in Leon's breast at such a thought. How many more times could he and D be kidnapped for a sex ritual...? 

Sure it had happened at least a dozen times already, and they would go back to the pet shop, weary, sore, bruised... 

They would undress, they would even bathe together... 

And then nothing. Nothing else would happen. 

D cleared his throat and Leon looked down, realizing he had thin, bare shoulders in a death grip as he continued to snarl at the onlookers. 

"Sorry..." 

"Mmm," was all D whispered back to him, layers of robes caught on the crooks of his elbows as he waited. "Hurry now... The moon will be here soon..." D said to him again and Leon looked up, looked up at the moon that was so clearly there. He could argue that the moon was already there, but what was the point? 

D always knew so much more than he did. 

"What... what are we supposed to...?" Leon felt his face flushing, just like it always did and he hated that. 

"My my, how shy we have become, Detective dear..." D smiled, and there was a drop of blood on his chin and Leon knew it was his own. He couldn't even feel the pain, but he knew he had been bitten. "Lay me down, as if I were your lover, my dear Detective..." 

_Aren't you my lover though?_

Leon would never ask it. He just huffed, like he was put out by the whole prospect when nothing could be further from the truth. 

Silk clad arms wrapped around his neck, resting over his shoulders and Leon couldn't help but look into D's eyes and smile as he lifted D up, placing him gingerly onto the altar at the edge of the cliff. 

He let out a shaky breath, D arranging himself, pulling one arm from the sleeves of his robes, and then the other, letting the fabric drape over the edges, providing some sort of cushion and comfort for D to lay on. D brought his long fingers up, swiping the blood from his chin and lips, licking it away. 

"I don't think the assholes are gonna give us any lube..." Leon frowned, on his knees between D’s spread thighs, looking down at their kidnappers. His cock was starting to get hard and he yelped as Count D grabbed him, stroking him. 

"No need, Detective dear," he cooed, his hand slick, making Leon even harder. He groaned, letting his head fall back, letting himself be stroked to full hardness. "There now... Slick and hard, glistening in the moonlight..." 

The moon again, Leon looked up, swallowing hard. It was still there, nearly above them, so big and round. "What's going to happen this time?" he asked, but he didn't really expect any sort of answer. 

"Hush, Detective dear," D whispered to him, settling back down, reaching his long fingers down between his thighs. D slipped a finger into himself with ease and then another, canting his hips, his cheeks flushing as he ghosted the other hand down from his breast to his pale thigh. " _Hurry_ , the moon is nearly upon us!" 

Leon took his cock in hand, moving forward, moving down. Something was in the air, something electric and stifling and powerful. It was suffocating, it was difficult to breathe and he was shaky, eyes focused on D only, even as the chatter from the onlookers grew. D withdrew his fingers from himself, coated in a pink sheen from some substance that Leon couldn't identify. 

He pressed the tip of his cock to D's hole, finding it slick there. Tight and hot and Leon pushed forward, pushing his hips down until he felt D's flesh giving way to his cock, thighs trembling against him, D groaning softly. 

Leon felt himself sliding in hard and fast, D arching beneath him, grabbing onto him with slick fingers as they both let out a hard breath. 

So tight, so hot... 

Leon clenched his eyes shut, trying to concentrate, trying not to tremble, but he was. The voices grew around them and Leon found himself moving, as if controlled. Slow at first, D too tight for him to move as hard and fast as he wanted to. 

He sunk in, fully sheathed and Leon let out a shaky breath. D was an otherworldly beauty that appeared delicate, but Leon knew his true strength. Leon pulled his hips back, making D groan, eyes rolling back, his cock hard and leaking between them. 

" _Detective_!" D gasped out, his nails digging in painfully so but Leon wouldn't ask him to stop. He thrust in hard and deep, watching D's eyes flutter, the roar of the waterfall almost enough to drown out their noises. 

Chanting started and Leon felt himself moving harder and faster, just watching D, trying to ignore everything else around him as he just felt D. How many more times would he be allowed to do this, anyhow...? 

How many more rituals could there really be out there… 

Leon's breath hitched, pulling himself up, pulling thin hips along with him, settling D’s legs atop his thighs, looking down at him. Silks spread out beneath D in striking colours and patterns that no doubt had some meaning Leon would never be able to grasp, but there was meaning there and he knew it. He knew it... 

Leon leaned drew back slowly, pushing in hard just to watch D in rapture, to watch the way his eyes drifted shut and then opened once more as Leon drew out, over and over again. That intoxicating flutter of D's entrancing eyes, the flush to his cheeks. 

Shadows danced around them, and Leon knew it wasn't just theirs and more than just the sway of the dense forest around them. Energy swirled around him, through him, _in_ him and he was panting open mouthed. Pleasure was building low in his belly, just on the cusp of too much as he let out a shaky moan. 

“The moon!” D gasped out and Leon buried is cock in one last time, grabbing D’s ignored cock to stroke him as Leon felt his control snapping. He ground his cock deep in D as he felt himself spilling, moaning as he pressed his forehead to D’s, looking into those odd eyes of different colours. They were opposites, gold and violet… 

Leon felt warmth pumping over his fist and he cried out as he felt D growing tighter around his cock. The roar of the waterfall became too loud, drowning out everything as the both of them reached their climax with breathy cries. 

A powerful, bright green glow covered everything, and Leon watched as D smiled through his heavy breathing. “ _The moon_ ,” D whispered. 

Leon looked over his shoulder, the moon a pale green. 

It was beautiful and nearly too much for Leon… 

Or, perhaps it was too much for him. 

The next thing he knew, they were in the roar of the waterfall, water coming down on them in heavy torrents, but he wasn’t worried, because D was there. D was holding his hand, smiling at him with his gold and violet eyes. 

Should they talk or…? 

Leon sighed, sitting up. “We have sex in the weirdest places you know.” 

D considered him carefully, looking him over. “Oh…? I thought…” 

Leon sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t worried, not with D there, but… 

“Come now, my dear Detective… What troubles you so? I thought you would enjoy a little exibitionism?” D smiled, and Leon just pouted. 

“Maybe we should try a _bed_ sometime,” he blurted out and D quirked a brow at him. 

“Oh…?” Silence fell over them. “And why is that, Detective?” 

“ _Because I actually love you, you bastard_.” D’s eyes went wide and Leon realized he actually said that outloud. “Oh fuck!” 

He would have run, but what was the point when D was there? “Isn’t the light of the green moon interesting, Leon…? What mysteries it reveals to us…” 

Of course… 

Leon shook his head and laughed, but he let himself be pulled into a chaste kiss. “If I find out you planned this…” 

“I would never bring harm to _you_ , _**my**_ dear Detective.” 

It would have to be enough, Leon decided, letting himself be pulled into another kiss. After all, there couldn’t be too many other kidnappers out there eager to try and force them to have ritualized sex… 


End file.
